From the Heart
by Blue Lone Wolf
Summary: Our past, present and future. This is our life together. Shiznat in AU. Pure fluff. One-shot.


**From the Heart**

A young 13 year old with dark hair and sharp eyes dropped her bag on a bench in an almost isolated park. She stood there beside a bench and stared hard at the rusty swings in front of her.

_Natsuki Kuga was her name._

Her body was small and stiff, her eyes were a shade of glassy emerald green. At such a young age, this girl held in a lot inner turmoil. Her mind screamed out in pain to break out of her body.

Across the park stood another girl, her mischievous crimson eyes clouded with deep, strong emotions for the dark haired girl. Like always, she saw that her presence went unnoticed by Natsuki.

_Shizuru Fujino was her name._

The crimson eyed girl sighed softly and walked away from the scene. The cool breeze causing her hair to dance along with the wind. Oblivious to her surroundings, Shizuru didn't feel a pair of hungry green eyes follow her body as she left.

--

Natsuki walked out of class again for the third time that week. She knew she had deeply angered her teacher, and deciding to get as far as possible from her teacher she strode off to the school's garden.

_She was 14 years old and was already skipping most of her lessons._

The dark haired girl walked over to the flower beds with her hands curled up into tight fists. It angered her to see a single flower wilting amongst other blossoming flowers. She reached out to crush all the other healthy flowers.

Before her hand could land on one of the blossoming flowers, another hand from behind her reached out and held onto her cold, rough hand.

"You shouldn't do that." A soft accented voice spoke out to her. Her firm hand started to tremble under the grasp of the other person's hand. Natsuki quickly snatched her hand away from the other and whirled around to face her. Her jaw almost hit the ground when she found herself face to face with the school's council president, Shizuru - when and how did she get out of class?

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki before reaching over Natsuki's stiff shoulders. Fierce emerald eyes locked onto mischievous crimson eyes. Natsuki didn't move a muscle as Shizuru continued to move her arm past her shoulders.

Shizuru's smile ceased as her fingers delicately plucked out the wilting flower. She took the small flower and guided it to her hair, weaving it into her golden brown hair she smiled at Natsuki one last time before she elegantly turned her back to her and left the garden.

--

The blue haired girl frowned when she noticed the girl that she wanted on her own, was once again crowded by a group of swooning younger girls. She'd never have Shizuru on her own to talk to privately, there would always be a crowd surrounding her.

Natsuki thrust her hand out at Shizuru with such force that it looked like she was about to punch the school council president. Luckily Shizuru didn't flinch, instead she met Natsuki's hand in a firm handshake.

_She was 15 years old and she still didn't know how to socialise with other students her age._

"I'm Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga."

"Pleased to meet you Natsuki. I'm Shizuru Fujino." For the first time in few years Shizuru was able to smile from her heart, it wasn't the slightest bit forced out.

Natsuki felt her heart jump out of her mouth when Shizuru warmly invited her to have lunch with her.

The small group of girls surrounding the school council president gasped in awe when Shizuru responded to the brute that they all despised. This small group was also known as 'The Shizuru Fujino fan club', and they despised anyone who approached their beloved "Kaichou-sama".

--

Shizuru's vision blurred as fresh new tears poured out of her eyes. The young brunette was sitting alone in her bedroom clinging onto her mother's favourite shawl. It had been 3 days since the abrupt death of her mother.

A light tapping at her window caused Shizuru to drop the shawl in an instant and jump up off her bed. She slowly tip-toed over to her window and pulled her curtains apart, allowing her to see what was causing the noise.

She was sure her heart soared up into the sky at a thousand miles per hour when she saw a dark haired girl crouched down onto a tree branch outside her window.

Shizuru swiftly unlocked her window and allowed Natsuki to tumble into her bedroom.

It was the first time her best friend had ever entered her bedroom.

"Shizuru, I'm so sorry. I only just heard today about it. A-are you ok?"

"Yes." She said, contradicting herself as her eyes turned watery all over again.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki said; the emerald eyed girl was too afraid of being pushed away to reach out to hold the grieving young girl.

"I-I'm ok Nat-Natsuki. Thank you for coming to see me. But you have to go now, if my dad finds you in my room he'll get angry that - that you're s-sneaking around our house. N-n-next time you have to use the f-f-front door." Said Shizuru through all her hiccupping.

Natsuki hesitantly took out something from her back pocket and placed it on Shizuru's desk. She cast Shizuru a look laced with worry before turning her back to the brunette and climbed out of her window. With half her body out of the window, Natsuki turned her head to Shizuru and said,

"Shizuru, I can't guarantee that everything is going to be alright, like everyone else is probably doing right now. But I will guarantee you that I will do everything I can do to make everything alright." Her emerald eyes shined in confidence.

Natsuki reached out to Shizuru, not caring about being pushed away. To her surprise Shizuru pulled her full body back into her room and hugged her tightly as she sobbed quietly into Natsuki's black shirt. Natsuki held onto Shizuru and kissed the brunette so lightly on her hair that it went unnoticed.

_She was already 16 and that was the first time she ever embraced anyone._

Natsuki softly pulled out of the embrace and proceeded to leave Shizuru's bedroom. With a light thud, Natsuki landed on her feet safely after she jumped out Shizuru's window.

Shizuru felt her heart beat rapidly as she watched Natsuki run away stealthily into the darkness.

The crimson eyed girl turned around and sighed blissfully - but then paused for a moment when something colourful caught her eyes. On her desk was a flower, the exact same kind of flower that Shizuru had once hand picked out in the school gardens in front of Natsuki. Beside the flower was a small note that read,

_**Try to cheer up Shizuru. **_

_**Here, this is for you.  
Something to make your face shine even brighter.**_

_**Natsuki Kuga**_

She felt a small spark of fire light up inside her chest.

The crimson eyed girl picked up her mothers shawl and delicately folded it up, and after placing it inside her treasured chest of drawers she walked over to her mirror and weaved the small flower into her hair. She looked up into the mirror and smiled for the first time in the past three days.

--

Natsuki growled under her breath. She always knew her teacher hated her, but she never realised to what extent. The teacher had been blatantly picking on Natsuki throughout the whole day.

"Natsuki, you can go up first."

"Please sensei, I don't want to."

At that exact moment a different student, Mai, raised her arm and volunteered to go up instead of Natsuki. The teacher ignored her.

"No, I told you already. You have to read your work out. No 'buts'."

"You never warned us. When I wrote this piece I thought it'd only be for you to read. No one else. I had no idea that I had to read it out to the class."

"If you'd like to discuss this more, I'm free after school hours. But until then you'll have to read it out to us - right now." The teachers voice was stern and harsh.

Natsuki stood up so fast she knocked her seat over. The blue haired girl shot the teacher a nasty glare before she picked up her work.

"Read out your essay questions first. The class needs to know what the question is."

Natsuki spat out at the teacher, "Describe and explain who is the most important person to you."

"Ok. Continue."

"The most important person to me was my mother. But because she has passed away I've decided to write about someone living."

"...That is?"

"Shizuru Fujino."

The whole class erupted in a loud chatter. Some were shocked that there was actually someone who was close to Natsuki Kuga, 'The Lone Wolf'. Others found it amusing that it was the schools council president that was Natsuki's special someone.

A shrill wolf whistle caused Natsuki's ears to redden.

"Natsuki luuuuuurves Kaichou-sama!" Yelled a random childish girl in the class.

Natsuki dropped her papers. Her body was shaking in fury, she knew her teacher had done this on purpose. She wanted Natsuki to be humiliated.

Natsuki grabbed her leather jacket and bag before she sprinted out of her class. Her teacher was far too busy trying to calm down the rowdy class to have noticed that Natsuki ran out of the class.

Out in the corridors Natsuki ran as fast as her legs could take her. Her eyes and nose were stinging.

--

Natsuki slowed down on her motorbike as she drew closer to her destination. Once she parked her bike, both girls dismounted the bike. They did everything from taking off their helmets to walking up to the cliff top in such a way that it was clearly obvious that they had gotten into the routine of doing this daily.

Natsuki leaned on the railing and took in the scene of the sun setting beyond the sea.

Natsuki sucked in her breath when Shizuru instinctively tangled her warm fingers up with Natsuki's calloused ones.

"Shizuru?"

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"I love you."

Shizuru stopped breathing.

--

Shizuru walked back to her home, hand in hand with the object of her desires. A small smile graced her lips.

It had been their first date. Natsuki took Shizuru out to one of the finest restaurants in town. They had a good time out together, and Natsuki was evidently nervous throughout the whole date. Shizuru herself was very nervous too, but she was better at hiding it than Natsuki.

Natsuki's hands began to turn more and more sweaty as they drew closer to home. She knew what was coming up.

Finally they reached Shizuru's front door, Natsuki pulled her hand away from Shizuru and wiped her palms on the back of her pants.

"I had a lovely time out Natsuki. I hope we'll be able to go out again soon." Shizuru shined in happiness.

"Yeah, me too." Natsuki blushed furiously.

Shizuru couldn't contain herself anymore. The brunette strutted up to Natsuki. Her hands fingered Natsuki's collar, "Did you know that..." Shizuru whispered huskily in Natsuki's reddened ears, "This is the part where you turn into a beast and push me up against my front door and kiss me hungrily."

Natsuki's eyes widened - _Oh she's just teasing. _

"There's a lot I don't know..." Natsuki cupped Shizuru's chin and tilted it up. Natsuki's emerald eye's sparkled under the moon light. Shizuru's gaze fell onto her own.

Natsuki's face slowly drew closer to Shizuru's, and she closed her eyelids as Natsuki's soft mouth came into contact with her own. Shizuru clutched onto the collar of Natsuki's shirt as Natsuki cupped both her cheeks and kissed her intensely.

Natsuki tenderly moved her lips in sync with Shizuru's; they both kissed like they had been doing it for many years now. It was impossible to tell that they were sharing their first kiss.

"Then it's a good... thing that you have me." Whispered Shizuru heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

--

Shizuru walked into her bedroom and dropped her coat onto the floor. Slowly she started to strip off all her clothes. She grinned, knowing that Natsuki was half a mile away and was picturing exactly this.

--

"WHAT?" Aoi screamed

"It's true." Said Shizuru blissfully.

"Oh good lord. I can't believe you played tonsil hockey with NATSUKI?"

"Well, she is my girlfriend."

"No, I mean I can't believe you beat me to it. Chie and I have been dating for half a year now and she still hasn't kissed me yet!" Said Aoi in a low tone, her eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"Anyways, forget us. How was it?" Said Aoi, clutching onto Shizuru's arm tightly with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Sorry, how was what?"

"Playing tonsil hockey with Nat-su-ki!" Aoi wriggled her eyebrows at Shizuru.

Shizuru chuckled, "Why do you have to call it that? You make kissing sound so disgusting. It's no wonder Chie hasn't kissed you yet."

Aoi frowned and playfully hit Shizuru on her shoulder, "Meanie! You're stalling. Answer my question."

"Sorry, what was your question?"

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru giggled childishly, "It was so..." Shizuru paused for a moment to sigh deeply.

"Ne, it was that good?"

"It was. She kissed me so gently that I felt my heart melting. It was like she was so experienced in that area even though it was her first kiss too!" Shizuru's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she remembered her first kiss.

_She was 17 when she received her first kiss. It was well worth the long wait._

--

"Shizuru! Honey are you ready yet? Natsuki's here. She's even hired a car for the night. Looks like she's pulled out all the stops." Yelled Shizuru's father from the stairs.

A bell rang.  
A door clicked shut.

Shizuru made her way down the stairs careful not to trip up in front of her father and Natsuki. At the bottom to the stairs stood Natsuki dressed in a tux, looking more dashing than ever. Her mouth curved up into a nervous smile as Shizuru came into sight. Shizuru reached out for Natsuki's hand as she made her way down the last few steps.

The crimson eyed girl was dressed in blue - Natsuki's favourite, off the shoulder gown. Her arms were covered with matching, silky elbow length gloves. Shizuru's hair was left out; a small _special flower _was weaved into her hair. Shizuru looked like someone who had just walked off the red carpet.

The moment Natsuki's eyes fell onto the flower her eyes lit up.

"Shizuru... you... look... am-azing" Said Natsuki, her voice broken up. The dark haired girl leaned in to kiss Shizuru.

Shizuru dodged Natsuki's kiss and placed a small kiss on the confused girls cheeks, "Natsuki. Dad is behind you and watching your every move." Shizuru giggled as she pulled back.

Natsuki sighed heavily and thanked Shizuru.

"This is for you." Natsuki took out a corsage and handed it to Shizuru.

"And this is for you." Shizuru pinned a boutonniere to Natsuki's tuxedo.

**--A few hours later--**

Shizuru scanned the crowd looking for her Natsuki.

Giving up Shizuru made her way across the floor to a pair of familiar faces - Haruka and Yukino.

But before she could reach them, a pair of thin yet firm arms pressed against her stomach, holding her back. "May I have this dance please?" Said a husky voice. Shizuru knowingly turned around with a coy smile planted on her lips.

"Why, yes of course you can."

Natsuki grinned from ear to ear as she guided Shizuru to the dance floor. The song being performed by the live band was slow and romantic - perfect for Shizuru's mood. Together they danced in harmony.  
The slow song gradually came to an end. Natsuki ended the dance with a big movie kiss as she swept Shizuru off her feet and bent down to kiss her passionately on her lips.

--

After a night out at the movies Shizuru invited Natsuki back to her home.

Natsuki hesitantly sat down on the edge of Shizuru's bed as the latter took off her coat and flung it across the room.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Asked Natsuki.

"I was ready since the moment I first told you I loved you. Are you?"

"I've been waiting for this moment since our very first date. I'm more than ready." Natsuki looked up into Shizuru's eyes. The lighter haired girl walked up to Natsuki and hugged her. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and burried her head into Shizuru's stomach.

"Then it's time." Whispered Shizuru. She took a step back, leaving her skirt on she smoothly let her knickers fall down onto the floor. Shizuru stepped out of them and walked up to Natsuki. The younger girl gulped loudly as Shizuru straddled her lap.

"Take me Natsuki." Said Shizuru in a voice that was barely a whisper.

--

Natsuki slid underneath the car with the correct tools in her hand.

In the garage there were 5 other men working on their own cars. None of them were talking to each other; the only sound that filled the room was the soft rock music that played in the background and the occasional clang of metal against metal.

Suddenly excited voices in the distance started to speak up. The men surrounding Natsuki rushed off to find out what was going on. Natsuki sighed and continued to do her job, sometimes she felt like she was the only one devoted to the job.

Footsteps began to approach Natsuki again, and the blue haired girl assumed the guys were back to do their work now.

Amongst the footsteps she heard, she recognised the soft clicking of heels against the concrete floor. Natsuki banged her head in the sudden excitement of knowing that her girlfriend was paying her a visit in her work place.

"Natsuki should be careful when she's at work. She shouldn't allow my presence to disturb her."

Natsuki turned her head to the side of the car where Shizuru was standing, through the gap Natsuki stared at her girlfriends feet. "You know very well that you're the only person that can distract me will I'm at work."

"Ara... I'm the only person? I'm flattered." Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and watched Shizuru's feet move. Shizuru took off one of her shoes, she rubbed her other foot sensuously, and then up and down the shaft of her right leg. She knew very well that Natsuki's eyes were glued to them.

Natsuki pulled out from under her car and wiped her forehead with the back of her sleeve.

Shizuru helped Natsuki up onto her feet. Taking out her handkerchief, Shizuru dabbed around Natsuki's nose. The blue haired girl had no idea that her nose had been bleeding for the past two minutes.

"How can I help you Shizuru?"

"Well Natsuki. I have something that needs fixing..."

Natsuki cocked an eyebrow up, "Oh, really?"

Shizuru bit her lower lip as she traced her finger down from Natsuki's jaw to her sweaty neck. "Yes, really." Shizuru grasped Natsuki's collar and slowly pulled her into the locker rooms. With a soft click the door was locked.

The rest of the men in the garage let out deep sighs.

"That Kuga is lucky." Said one of the younger men.

"Damn straight." Agreed another one of the younger men.

--

Shizuru dropped her body down onto the warm inviting couch where her girlfriend was currently situated. The brunette snuggled her nose into Natsuki's neck.

"Home sweet home." Shizuru said. The crimson eyed girl finally moved in with Natsuki.

"Shizuru, you know. Just because I asked, didn't mean you had to accept. You can leave anytime you want to. I won't be offended at all."

"Ara? Does Natsuki want me to leave already?"

"W-what? No!! I understand that your dad needs to be looked after and I'm sure you feel guilty leaving him for me."

"He can take care of himself. Whereas you, my Natsuki, need to be looked after." Shizuru reached over to the coffee table and plucked out single grape from the fruit bowl. She sat up on Natsuki's lap and pushed the grape into Natsuki's mouth.

After Natsuki swallowed the grape, Shizuru leaned down to lick the corners of her girlfriend's mouth clean.

--

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Shizuru leapt up into Natsuki's arms. "I will marry you. I will!"

Natsuki's heart soared up into heaven. The darker haired girl held Shizuru tightly and whirled her around.

One by one their best friends came out into the open from hiding behind the bushes or trees. They all congratulated the two young lovers.

Shizuru turned away from one of her friends and walked up to Natsuki. Cutting her off in the middle of her sentence, Shizuru pulled herself up onto her toes and kissed her swiftly.

"I'm eternally yours."

--

Shizuru fingered the skin on Natsuki's hip. Crimson eyes portrayed her amusement.

"Natsuki, this hickey looks like a love heart."

"Hmm? Let me see." The dark haired girl made a move to sit up, but Shizuru's hands stopped her.

"No, wait. It's fading away. Hold on. I'll fix it." Shizuru leaned down to Natsuki's lower body. She flicked out her tongue and licked the spot where the strange heart shaped hickey was.

Natsuki's eyes rolled to the back of her sockets. "Uggh. Shizuru..." The brunette licked, nipped and sucked at the hickey.

"Done."

Natsuki sat up and looked down at the red mark, her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"It doesn't look like a heart to me. And I don't think it's because I'm looking at it from upside down."

"What does it look like to you?"

"A star."

"That's interesting." Shizuru nuzzled her nose against Natsuki's.

--

"Natsuki, we still haven't chosen between the two. Which cake are we going to have at the wedding reception?" Shizuru held two plates out with a slice of cake on each of the plates.

"You choose. I don't mind." Natsuki's nose was buried into a motorbike magazine.

"Natsuki. This is something we are meant to decide on together."

"Ok. I've decided that I want the cake that you want. How's that?"

"How about you try one of the cakes?"

"No thanks. I just ate."

Shizuru kept her patience as she cut off a little chunk of cake and placed it into her mouth. She left the piece of cake to linger in her mouth as she watched Natsuki.

The blue haired girl hungrily watched Shizuru, she dropped her magazine and strode up to Shizuru. She swiftly leaned down to Shizuru's level and kissed her, hard. The two pulled apart from the kiss. Shizuru picked up the two plates of cake and the can of whipped cream that was lying out. She looked back at Natsuki with only one look that screamed out 'Come and get me'.

**--An hour or so later--**

Natsuki rolled out onto her back panting heavily. Beside her was Shizuru, who was in a current state of heavenly bliss.

"I liked the first cake." Natsuki said, causing Shizuru to smile.

"Me too."

--

Shizuru grabbed the magazines and casually walked back to their kitchen. Natsuki, unaware of anything picked up her glass of orange juice and swallowed a huge gulp as Shizuru entered the kitchen.

Suddenly the brunette flung the two magazines at the darker haired girl's head.

Natsuki barely dodged them, "What the hell?"

"No, you tell me _what the hell _they are." Said Shizuru, her crimson eyes were clouded with hurt and disgust.

"My magazines. Where did you get them from?" Replied Natsuki, her voice slowly increasing.

"Does it matter where I got them from? I can't believe you Natsuki. I can't understand why you have the need to go out and BUY playboy magazines. What is it? Am I not enough for your _needs_?" Shizuru's hands shook in anger as Natsuki ran her hands through her hair in annoyance.

"Were you going through my things Shizuru?"

"You haven't answered my questions."

"I can't believe you went through my stuff." Muttered Natsuki storming out of the kitchen.

"Your eyes should only be on me. Not some random girl with huge breasts. I'm your fiancée, for goodness sake. Am I not enough for you?" Shizuru said calmly as she followed Natsuki out of the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have gone through my personal things. I'd never do that to you."

"And I'd never look at anyone else except you!" Shizuru said, her voice trembling. The brunette cast Natsuki one last hurt look before walking into their bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Natsuki slowly walked up to the bedroom door and touched it. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again immediately.  
On the other side of the door, Shizuru leaned her back against the door and sunk down to the floor.

"I never bought them to ogle at the naked girls. I bought them because there's a special prize draw at the end of the magazine. A Ducati 770 and a Mercedes Benz is up for grabs. I wanted to win the bike and car for us so I bought the magazine. I'm sorry, Shizuru. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise for you when I won it. Please open the door so that I can look you in the eyes and apologise." Natsuki said quietly to the door.

A choked sob quickly left Shizuru's mouth, "I didn't mean to go through your personal things. I was just dusting the top of our drawer and this fell out from somewhere. I'm sorry Natsuki." Replied Shizuru, slowly opening the door.

They both smiled guiltily at each other.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

Shizuru leapt into Natsuki's arms and wrapped her legs around her fiance's waist. "Natsuki has been a naughty girl. Natsuki needs to be punished for keeping secrets from me." Murmured Shizuru into Natsuki's ear. The red eyed girl ran her tongue across the outer side of Natsuki's earlobes.

Natsuki shivered.

--

"Please?" Shizuru pouted.

"No." Natsuki

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No way."

"Do-you-love-me?"

"NO!"

"What?"

"No no no no. That was an accident! I said no to your other question! I do love you Shizuru. I love you so much."

"Then please do it for me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It'll be more meaningful when you hear it on our anniversary. We've only been married for 30 days."

"Ikezu. I have to wait another 335 days until I can hear your beautiful vows again."

"Don't keep counting down the days. It'll make the wait seem even longer." Natsuki snickered.

"...I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Shizuru please don't be like that!"

"Like what? I'm just sleeping on the couch tonight." Replied Shizuru nonchalantly. The brunette picked herself up from off the bed and made her way to the living room, dragging the spare duvet along with her.

An hour or more later, Natsuki crawled out of her bed and walked over to Shizuru. Checking if she was asleep, Natsuki peered at her through the darkness. Slowly she peeled the duvet off Shizuru's body, careful not to wake her sleeping lover up. Natsuki hooked her arms around Shizuru's arms and legs, and lifted her up and off the bed. Slowly she made her way back to their bedroom. Her emerald eyes looked down fondly at Shizuru's sleeping body.

Gently she laid her lover down on her bed. Natsuki slid into bed next and pulled the covers over their bodies. Automatically Shizuru moved towards the warmth of Natsuki's body. Her body locked comfortably into place with Natsuki's.

Warm moist puffs of air being blown onto Natsuki's neck confirmed that she hadn't woken up the sleeping beauty.

Natsuki planted a tender kiss on Shizuru's ear and whispered, "I vow to love you and care for you, as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you, with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life... Sweet dreams Shizuru. I wonder if you're dreaming of me."

--

Natsuki padded up to the living room with a small treasure box in her hands. "Shizuru what is this box?"

Shizuru peered up from her study books and looked directly at the box. "Oh, that's mine."

"Can I see what's in here? It looks interesting."

"You can." Shizuru gestured Natsuki to come and sit down next to her.

Natsuki walked over to the couch and sat down beside Shizuru. She placed the box on the table and opened up the lid slowly. Shizuru put her book down and leaned on Natsuki, playing with Natsuki's hand she planted a few kisses on her lover's neck.

After the lid was off, Natsuki gently poured out the contents of the box onto the coffee table. A dead flower, a small note, a grey pebble, a napkin, a necklace, a single earring, a tiny candle and a few strands of dried grass tied together spilled out onto the small round table.

Natsuki cutely scratched her cheek with her little finger and squinted her eyes in confusion as Shizuru continued to nibble at her ear lobe, "What is this stuff Shizuru?"

Realisation hit Natsuki as Shizuru delicately picked up the dead flower, "This was the same flower that I picked out that day when we first spoke, that day in the school's garden." Natsuki smiled as she thought of that day.

"This small note was given to me from you after the death of my mother. It was the first thing to bring a smile to my lips after 3 days of only grieving."

Shizuru picked up the pebble and rubbed it in her palms, "I collected this from the cliff top that night when you first confessed your true feelings to me." Natsuki blushed at the memory of that day.

"This napkin was from the restaurant that you took me to, on our first date. And on that same day, for the very first time we shared our first kiss." Natsuki looked at Shizuru. The darker haired girl was at loss for words.

Shizuru took the necklace and fingered it in her palms with a fond smile placed upon her sweet lips, "This was the necklace I wore on Prom night." Natsuki grinned at Shizuru, she recognised the beautiful necklace. It was a necklace Shizuru's mother always wore.

The brunette glanced at the single earring and grinned naughtily, "That earring was the only one I found on my bed after the very first time we made love. I must have lost the other one when Natsuki was making love to me." Her ruby eyes twinkled mischievously. Natsuki turned her head away and blushed furiously.

"This candle was one of the many candles that was sitting on the grass when you proposed to me." Shizuru sighed happily.

"And lastly, these strands of grass were the ones I accidentally pulled out when you made love to me on our wedding day. They were from the same spot where you proposed to me." Natsuki chuckled.

On her wedding day she and her lover sneaked away to their hiding place -the place where she proposed to Shizuru- before the ceremony and caused a big ruckus. When they returned a few people commented on how Shizuru's skin was glowing, that being said was enough to earn a furious blush from both girls.

Natsuki took off her wrist watch and placed it in the small box, "And this watch can remind you of the day when you had the best time of you life with me... in bed." Natsuki swiftly pulled her arms around Shizuru and carried her to their bedroom.

--

The postman shoved a few letters through their front door and walked off to all the other houses.

Natsuki gulped. Shizuru froze.

With a small nod, Natsuki put down her piece of toast. Shizuru dried her hands on her tea towel and moved across the kitchen to the front door. Hesitantly she picked up the A4 size envelope. Natsuki stood away from Shizuru at the doorway.

Behind her back Natsuki crossed her fingers for Shizuru.

"Natsuki?"

"Y-yeah Shizuru?"

"It says... I've passed!" Shizuru squealed at the top of her voice, jumping up and down, waving the letter like a flag.

"Well done." Natsuki took a few steps towards to Shizuru, Shizuru did the same. Their paces quickened as they drew closer. From half a foot away from Natsuki, Shizuru jumped into Natsuki's opened arms and wrapped her legs around the blue haired girl's waist. The brunette kissed Natsuki, tears of sheer happiness poured out from her ruby eyes freely.

The darker haired girl swung Shizuru around in joy. "I'm so proud of you Shizuru. You've done it."

"No, Natsuki - _We've_ done it."

--

Natsuki scowled, "Why? Your dad hates me."

"He does not. Any parent would react like that if their one and only daughter got married at such a young age. People get married around the age of 25 not 19."

"He TOLD me he hated my guts!"

"Natsuki, that's how dad makes jokes. He likes to scare people. He finds that it's the only thing that makes him feel young. Just like how I like to tease."

"He has got some sick sense of humour."

"So is that a yes?"

"Fine. Ok then. But, if he makes another one of his 'jokes' then I'm outta there. Kapish?"

"Yes sir." Shizuru chuckled.

"Are you mocking me?" Questioned Natsuki as her eyebrows twitched.

"No sir. I am not!" Laughed Shizuru before running off.

Natsuki growled loudly and followed Shizuru in hot pursuit. Together they ran through the mall and out into the park. Finally Natsuki caught up with her lover, together they collapsed onto the grass.

Their awkward position made Natsuki start laughing heartily; her laughter was infectious. Shizuru took one look at Natsuki and joined in, giggling.

Natsuki abruptly stopped laughing, causing Shizuru to cease her laughter. Her fierce emerald eyes turned feral and then Shizuru knew what was up. Natsuki leaned up and kissed Shizuru hard on her lips. Shizuru was left feeling helpless to Natsuki's merciless lips as they worked their way down her neck and past all her sensitive spots.

All of a sudden Natsuki paused. Shizuru blinked a few times, suddenly aware of her surroundings. Her fingers found their way to Natsuki's silky smooth hair. Slowly she messaged Natsuki's scalp. The blue haired girl sighed deeply and sunk her head down onto Shizuru's chest.

She felt the rise and fall of Shizuru's chest as she took deep breaths. She felt Shizuru's heart beneath her cheeks beating fast because of her.

Her eyelids lazily closed. "Mmmph. I love you Shiz...uru."

--

Natsuki dragged herself into her home and dropped her keys into the fruit bowl. She flicked the kitchen lights on.

"Shizuru, I'm home."

Soft footstep grew louder as Shizuru walked up to Natsuki. The brunette wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and kissed her tenderly. "Welcome home. So how was it? Did you get the job?"

Natsuki tiredly rubbed her eye. Pulling out a chair, she sat down on it. "Yeah I got it." Natsuki sighed.

Shizuru sat herself down on Natsuki's lap, straddling her lover. "Then why aren't you so happy about it? Natsuki has been working so hard for the past few months for this position." Said Shizuru soothingly as she messaged Natsuki's tense shoulders and muscles.

"I have to move to the other side of the world." Shizuru froze all her movements.

"What did you say to them?" Inquired Shizuru hesitantly.

"I told them to get bent." Replied Natsuki coolly.

Shizuru sighed in relief, "Natsuki? Am I holding you back from achieving your dreams?"

"No. And don't you ever think that."

"Thank goodness."

--

"What do you want for your birthday? I give up trying to think of something good."

"Natsuki doesn't need to buy me anything. It's just my 25th birthday."

"No, tell me! Please, save me from my misery."

"Ok, if I tell Natsuki what I want, will she definitely give it to me?

"Yes!"

"Then I want Natsuki for my birthday."

"W-w-what?"

"I want Natsuki to tie me down to our bed and have her way with me." Shizuru grinned from ear to ear.

"A-are you k-kidding me?" Natsuki's eyes widened in horror.

"I am most certainly not."

--

"Lets get a bigger house?" Natsuki said from behind her book.

"Why? This place is perfectly fine for us." Replied Shizuru.

"Well... if we ever have children in the future this place will turn too small for us."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, "You think about our future?"

"Yeah, time to time I guess."

"And what do you think our future will be like?"

"Well I imagine us living in a 4 bedroom house in the city. We'll have a pet or two. A dog preferably. And maybe, one day... we'll have children." Shizuru watched her lover intently. Natsuki was talking seriously about their future. The sight of her lover talking about their happy future together caused her heart to melt in joy.

"Sounds amazing Natsuki. I look forward to that future." Shizuru put down her pen and walked over to Natsuki. The blue haired girl looked up from behind her book and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist.

--

"I love you Shizuru."

"I love you _more_."

--

**The end. **

* * *

_This is just a one-shot. I'm not adding more to it. Mkay?  
__I tried to keep them in character. Hope you were all able to enjoy this fic! _

_Uhhm, the time gap between each part varies... from a year to perhaps just a couple of days. It's not really that important anways. _

_A special thank you to **Kris (Lahren)**for doing a fantastic job at beta-ing this fic for me. (Glomps Kris) _

_That is all. _

_**P.S. Thank** **you all for reading, I'd greatly appriciate it if you guys left me a review! I get HIGH on them! :D** _

* * *

OMAKE:

Bluey: (Talking to Lahren) So... wouldn't you consider this fic as a present to someone "straight from the heart"?

Lahren: (Chatting up some uber hot anime babes) ...

Bluey: Hey, I'm talking to you?

Lahren: (Swats away Bluey) Shhhhh, I'm busy...

Bluey: (Notices the uber hot anime babes) Oh HEY ladies!

Lahren: O.O"

Bluey: (To the uber hot anime babes) How _you _doing? ;)

(Uber hot anime babes give Bluey a disgusted look and turn away from Lahren)

Lahren: (Looking crestfallen) I was so close to getting their numbers! Damn it!

Bluey: I know! :O I wonder what it was that made them run off.

Natsuki: It was you, you freaking moron.

Bluey: ...Huh? (Looks for nonexistent person that Natsuki is talking to behind her)

Natsuki: (Rolls eyes) Come on Kris. Lets go.

(Lahren and Natsuki leave with a trail of uber hot anime babes following them)

Bluey: Wait guys! Wait for me!!

--


End file.
